The Back Door
by TheMaskedBird
Summary: You want to do something new and naughty to your boyfriend Sam. Reader X Sam SMUT/anal


**If you like this story please check out my original fantasy novel "The Triple Psi (Bloodline of Atlantis book 1) " available from Amazon and Barnes & Noble. You can also read the first 7 chapters for free on Fictionpress dot com. Link in my profile :)**

Hope you like it and please review. I love reviews. Thanks! :)

A short one shot, PWP with a little fluff thrown in.

This fic contains graphic descriptions of a woman fingering a man's anus. If you don't like that kind of thing please don't read.

Please read and review. Reviews totally make my day! Love it or hate it let me know. But if you do review and don't like it please make it constructive criticism. Flames don't help people write better stories. If you spot any grammar errors let me know. I think I got 'em all but no one's perfect. Thanks! And now...on with the fic!

* * *

(Y/N) moaned as Sam slid his finger in and out of her slick entrance. "Oh God, Sam!"

"Feels good?" Sam whispered in her ear huskily.

"It always feels so good when you finger me," (Y/N) replied as she tensed her legs in anticipation of her impending orgasm. "Uhn uhn uhn AHHHHHHH!" she screamed with release. After a moment she rolled over and kissed him. "Thank you," she said with a sensual smile.

"You are quite welcome, my Lady," Sam said as he kissed her hand.

(Y/N) cocked an eyebrow. "When did you become so smooth?"

Sam smirked. "Maybe it's from being with you for eight months."

(Y/N) giggled, then sighed and laid her head on Sam's chest. After a few moments a question entered her mind. "Hey...Sam?"

"Hm?"

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"When your fingers are inside me...What does it feel like?"

Sam's eyebrows raised a bit the settled back down. "Hmmm. I dunno how ta describe it." Silence. "Kind of like when you go down on me but better."

"Still doesn't give me much of a reference," (Y/N) said with a smirk. She let out a contented hum and was silent for a moment. Suddenly, a thought struck her. The more she thought about it the hotter she got until she thought she'd go insane if she didn't at least ask him if he'd let her try it. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think...if I fingered you?" (Y/N) asked with bright pink cheeks while biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Sam chuckled. "That'd be a little difficult since I'm a..." The levity on his face was replaced with understanding. "...Oh."

"I'll be careful and if you don't like it I can stop," (Y/N) offered.

Sam's face was rife with uncertainty. "I don't know."

"Come on, baby. For a change...let me fuck you ," (Y/N) whispered seductively.

Sam felt himself grow hard again and had to give in. "Okay."

(Y/N) gave Sam a feral smile. "Can you go wash up while I go steal Dean's lube?"

"Sure," Sam said with a smile.

Five minutes later Sam and (Y/N) were naked in bed again, kissing heavily with Sam on his back. (Y/N) reached down him and fondled his sack for a little bit, then put some lube on her left index finger. "Lemme know if I do anything you don't like," she said. Then, ever so slowly, she began to draw a wet, sticky line along the skin between his anus and his dick. She felt him tense a bit so she swirled her finger there for a moment before continuing, then in one quick motion she ran her finger over the skin of his tight little pucker.

Sam sucked in a breath. He'd been unsure about the whole thing at first but that had felt daaaaaaamn good.

(Y/N) swirled her finger around Sam's ass hole, getting hotter as she noticed he was enjoying it. Eventually she began to apply pressure and the very tip of her finger slide in his tight entrance. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just go slow."

She circled her index finger around the edge again to relax his anus and then slide her finger back into it's previous position, smiling when she heard Sam suck in a breath. She gently pushed her finger deeper into his ass. When she got nothing but another pleasure breath from him she pushed in further. "How does it feel?"

"G...good. So...good."

"Want me to go in deeper?"

"Yes...please..." the hunter begged.

(Y/N) pushed her finger in more, making sure to feel every crevice of his insides. _"This is amazing. Now I know what he meant."_ Finally, her finger was buried up to the hilt in his ass hole. "How's that?"

"Good." Sam gasped as stars exploded behind his eyes when she hit his prostrate. "Oh my God. That feels so good!"

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" (Y/N) asked, feeling like she was burning from the inside out at how much she loved doing this to him.

"Yesssss," Sam hissed.

(Y/N) smiled and began to move her finger. In and out. In and out. "Oh Sam, you're so tight! Want me to go faster?"

"God yes!"

(Y/N) pumped her finger in and out of Sam's warm, slick pucker, moving as fast as she could. "I love doing this to you. I love fucking you," she said as her mound grew hotter with every one of his pleasured squirms and moans.

She stopped for a moment, earning a displeased whimper from Sam, which was replaced with a gasp as she slid in a second finger. Her pace became fevered as she nearly came herself just from how hot she got over the whole thing.

"Oh God, (Y/N)!" Sam cried. "I can't take it anymore." He pulled her finger away. "I have to have you NOW!" He flipped her over and thrust his dick inside of her with one quick motion.

"Uhn uhn uhn! Oh yes, Sam. You're so hard!"

"Huhh huhhh uhn uhn," huffed as he began to feel his orgasm. "Oh yes, oh yes! (Y/N)!" he screamed as he came. After a moment he pulled himself out of her and began rubbing her clit.

"Oh yes. Uhn uhn uhn...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Y/N) yelled and then lay limp.

"Damn you for making me like having your finger up my ass," Sam said playfully in between gasps

"Fine then," (Y/N) smirked, "I'll never do it again," she said with an impish smile.

Sam let his head fall to one side. "You are such a brat."

(Y/N) grinned. "Thanks, I work at it."

~The end~

* * *

I hope some of you will give my original novel a chance. It's a fantasy story called "Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi". Here's the summary:

Imagine you could move things with your mind. Imagine you could predict the future. Imagine you could heal wounds with just a touch. Now imagine that having all these powers at once means the people you love could die. Samantha Harris has foreseen death and she will stop it from happening at any cost but she has enemies who have been after her power since she was three years old and these enemies have powers too.

Thanks for reading,

Mask


End file.
